Amargo Adiós
by Abril-chan. Dulce
Summary: Creo que todavía estoy muy verde en esto y necesitaré ayuda ¬_¬U!


UN AMARGO ADIÓS

Inuyasha se encontraba caminando. Cada vez se perdía más y más en la profundidad del bosque; mientras la noche avecinaba tormenta. Grandes relámpagos cruzaban el cielo y despedían intensas luces que lo iluminaban todo por segundos.

"Cuando terminé, tendré que buscar algún sitio para que no duerman bajo este clima" pensó.

Atrás, sus amigos dormían tranquilamente en sus sacos de dormir. Todos alrededor de una fogata para guardar el calor. 

Inuyasha sigue internándose en el bosque, mientras unas cuantas almas revolotean a su alrededor para indicarle el camino. Al encuentro de Kikyo.

En el instante en que la ve, Inuyasha recuerda todo lo acontecido hasta el momento. Su muerte... cuando volvió a la vida. Tantos y tantos problemas que ocasionó el encontrarse con ella en distintas ocasiones. Siempre arriesgando el bienestar físico y emocional de Kagome. Pero esta noche, todo sufrimiento terminaría para ella. 

La vio, recostada en un tronco de un árbol, descansando pacíficamente y esperando su llegada. 

–Esperaba por ti, Inuyasha –dijo en un tono distante.

–Lo sé, aquí estoy –respondió firmemente.

–Acércate Inuyasha, tenemos mucho tiempo –mientras volteaba la vista para verlo a los ojos.

–Kikyo, yo...

–¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? No me digas que esa otra mujer te está esperando –frunciendo el entrecejo.

–No es así, ella está dormida. Yo he asistido por que...

–Si está dormida, entonces debería de hacerle una rápida visita, ¿no crees? –dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa de maldad.

–¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella! –disgustándose por el comentario.

–¡Está bien! No lo haré si tu así lo deseas, pero entonces dime, ¿Por qué acudiste a mi llamado?

–Decías que tenías algo importante que decirme ¿no? Pues aquí estoy.

–¡Así es! He venido a informarte que pronto estaremos juntos para siempre... muy pronto tendré el poder suficiente para llevarnos a ambos al infierno Inuyasha. ¿Aún estás dispuesto a seguirme? –dirigiéndole una mirada de duda y seguridad a la vez.

–No, Kikyo yo he venido para... para... 

**_No sé por dónde comenzar._**

**_Es muy difícil para mí;_**

**_¿Cómo explicar que se acabó?_**

**_el sentimiento cambia..._**

****

****

**–He asistido para decirte, ¡qué yo no iré contigo a ninguna parte! –apretando fuertemente los puños y manteniendo la cabeza gacha.**

**–¿Qué estás diciendo? –realmente molesta.**

**–He dicho que no puedo ir contigo, ya no.**

**_El tiempo no es un buen guardián;_**

**_y la distancia no ayudó,_**

**_algo cambió, alguien llegó_**

**_y no tiene remedio._**

****

****

****

**–Kikyo, tu sabes que no deberías estar aquí. Este no es tu lugar, tu ya no perteneces a este sitio. Debes descansar en paz. Olvídate de rencores y malos recuerdos. Olvídate de todo. Olvídate de mí.**

**–¿Pero que estás diciendo? ¿Acaso crees que voy a dejar atrás todo lo que he pasado por volver a estar contigo? ¿Piensas que voy a permitir que te quedes tan tranquilo con esa mujer?**

**–No... yo solo te estoy pidiendo que...**

**–¿Es por ella verdad? Quieres que me vaya, ¿por ella? ¿Insinúas que la quieres más que a mí?**

**–Si quieres saberlo, para que te sientas tranquila... Es verdad. Amo a Kagome más de lo que nunca te quise a ti, más que a mí mismo. La quiero tanto que no puedo separarme de ella, ni dejar que nadie se atreva a tocarla, incluyéndote a ti. Perdóname, Kikyo, pero yo no escogí, fue mi corazón.**

**–¡Cállate! ¡Ya no hables más! –gritaba al tiempo que lágrimas surcaban su rostro.**

**–Sé que es muy duro para ti, aceptar que amo a Kagome. Pero es así y no hay nada que pueda o quiera hacer para evitarlo.**

****

**_¡Hay amor!, ¡Perdóname!_**

**_solo intento no hacer daño,_**

**_sin mentiras, sin engaños_**

**_¡Hay amor!, ¡Entiéndeme!_**

**_Sé que es duro y_**

**_no sé lo que hacer_**

****

****

****

**–Por favor, Kikyo –decía en tanto se acercaba a ella. **

**–Jajaja, ni por un momento dudes que no voy a hacer algo para impedir que te vayas con ella. ¡Tú me perteneces Inuyasha! Sabes que  vine aquí solo para llevarte conmigo al infierno –sentenció.**

**–No puedo, Kikyo. Ya no puedo.**

**–He dicho que no lo acepto.**

**–Deja que te ayude Kikyo, quisiera que por una vez tu alma descanse en paz. Olvida rencores y aprende a perdonar. Permíteme Ayudarte –suplicaba Inuyasha.**

**_Si quieres verme alguna vez,_**

**_tan solo llama y volveré;_**

**_si tu dolor te deja ver:_**

**_quisiera ser tu amigo_**

**–Dime que no es cierto, Inuyasha. Dime que no la quieres más que a mí. Dime que no me dejaras por "esa".**

**–"Esa" se llama Kagome y es una persona muy valiosa para mí, Kikyo. Debes saber que no dejaré de quererte nunca. Nunca, ni siquiera intentándolo te olvidaré Kikyo. Pero esto que siente por Kagome es mucho más grande que todo eso. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero no puedo irme contigo ni dejarla a ella.**

**–Nadie te está preguntando Inuyasha. Todo se hará a mi voluntad, quieras o no. **

**–En ese caso, no hay nada más que decir o hacer. Te lo advierto Kikyo. ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a Kagome! ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! ¿Me escuchaste? Por que si lo intentas, entonces no tendré compasión por ti. No me hago responsable de mis actos si la tocas. ¿Entendido?**

**–Jajajajaja –reía irónicamente. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en qué Naraku los envolvió en la oscuridad de sus corazones? ¿Recuerdas lo fácil que fue envolver a Kagome en ella? No trates de decirme que me harás algo, porque en esa ocasión comprobé que aunque tus palabras sean de odio hacia mí, el amor que me tienes es más grande. Yo sé que no eres capaz de hacerme daño. **

**–Esta vez es diferente. En aquella ocasión estaba indeciso sobre ti y Kagome. Pero ya no. No tientes a tu suerte Kikyo, y aléjate de ella –fulminándola con la mirada.**

**–Que así sea entonces –exclamó Kikyo. Si eso es lo que quieres, eso tendrás. Ten cuidado Inuyasha, porque no dudes que intentaré deshacerme de Kagome. **

**–Eso lo veremos. Hasta nunca Kikyo –se despidió en tanto que emprendía el camino de regreso con sus amigos. De regreso con Kagome.**

**–No me olvides, Inuyasha –susurró Kikyo al tiempo que enjugaba las lágrimas y se perdía en la oscuridad del bosque, acompañada de sus almas.**

**–"No te olvidaré" –pensaba Inuyasha.**

****

**_Yo nunca te podré olvidar,_**

**_pero el amor es como es;_**

**_a veces da, a veces no_**

**_y no tiene remedio_**

****

****

****

**–"Lo siento Kikyo, sé que en el fondo eres bondadosa y que no le harás nada malo a Kagome" "Perdóname pero la amo mucho más de lo que algún día te amé a ti" "Ella siempre está incondicionalmente a mi lado" "Adiós Kikyo"**

**_¡Hay amor!, ¡Perdóname!_**

**_solo intento no hacer daño,_**

**_sin mentiras, sin engaños_**

**_¡Hay amor!, ¡Entiéndeme!_**

**_Sé que es duro y_**

**_no sé lo que hacer._**

****

****

****

**Mientras tanto, una joven dormía pacíficamente. **

**–"Eres hermosa y muy parecida a Kikyo" "Pero ahora veo en ti a Kagome, la dulce chica de la que me enamoré; y no a Kikyo; la sacerdotisa que nunca olvidaré".**

**Inuyasha miraba detenidamente a la dormida Kagome, observaba todas sus facciones, su forma de dormir, sus lindos ojos, sus labios... Un pensamiento hizo sonrojarlo de sobremanera.**

**Lentamente sus labios se acercaron a los labios de Kagome y súbitamente cambiaron de dirección para posarse delicadamente sobre su mejilla izquierda. Inuyasha se detiene en ella por unos segundos, deleitándose con su aroma. Después tan lento como se aproximo a ella, se aleja; para de nueva cuenta quedarse embobando viéndola. **

**Kagome despierta despacio y observa con horror como unos grandes ojos, no quitan la vista encima de ella. **

**–¡¡¡AHHH!!! –grita al tiempo que suelta tremenda bofetada al portador de esos ojos. **

**–¡¡¡OYE!!! ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Por qué me golpeas? Además, guarda silencio o los despertarás a todos –refunfuñaba molesto Inuyasha.**

**–Ah, eras tú. Me asustaste, Inuyasha; pensé que sería algo monstruo –decía tranquilamente Kagome.**

**–Pues soy un monstruo –contraatacaba.**

**–Si, pero pensé que era uno de esos feos y malos, qué bueno que eras tú –sonriendo amablemente. **

**–Pero me golpeaste –señalando la zona afectada con su dedo índice.**

**–Jeje, perdón, no lo volveré a hacer.**

**–Nunca cambiarás Kagome, eres una pesada... –cruzándose de brazos  e ignorándola.**

**–¿Yo pesada? Pues no fui yo quien despierta en medio de la madrugada para dar un susto de muerte a alguien... además...**

**–Y espero que nunca cambies, Kagome... –interrumpiéndola con voz tranquila y susurrante.**

**–Inu... yasha –asombrada por el comentario.**

**–Buenas noches, Kagome –sonriendo felizmente y acercándose para posar nuevamente sus labios, ahora en la frente de Kagome.**

**–Perdona por el susto y hasta mañana –subiéndose al tronco de un árbol para dormir.**

**–"¿Y a este que le pasa?" –se preguntaba Kagome quién después de meditarlo y no conseguir respuesta alguna, volvió a recostarse.**

**–"Buenas noches, donde quiera que estés ahora, Kikyo" "Mañana hablare contigo, querida Kagome" "Parece que la tormenta no será hoy"–durmiéndose profundamente.**

**Mañana sería un día totalmente diferente. **

**_Hay amor ¡Perdóname!_**

**_Sé que es duro y no sé lo que hacer._**

****

****

FIN 

Nota Aclaratoria: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados para elaborar esta historia sin fines lucrativos, así que amenazas a otro lado por favor ˆ_ˆ.

Sé que esta historia no que do muy bonita, sobre todo porque no es Inuyasha & Kagome 100 % pero de alguna manera, es lo que todos los fans de esta hermosa pareja quisiéramos que pasará de una buena vez. Al menos yo: que Inuyasha bote a Kikyo para siempre y que le diga que a la única que quiere es a Kagome. Pero como espero y espero y eso nunca pasa, me decidí y dije que yo iba a hacer que pasara jajajaja. Se me olvidaba, si la escena donde Inuyasha ve a Kagome mientras duerme les parece familiar, es que la he tomado de un capítulo, ¿ok?, solo para que no digan que me plagio las cosas. 

**Y como siempre, no se quien sea el autor de la canción, pero la interpretan Flans y Nicho Hinojosa, aunque personalmente la prefiero con Flans. **

**Dedicado con todo cariño a todos los amantes de esta hermosa serie. A ti, Denisse que sé que te encanta también, espero que haya quedado bien mi fic y que te guste. A todos los integrantes del Portal y del ML. Y por supuesto que a mí, ya que es mi primer fic de Inuyasha y me gustó mucho jeje.**

**Cualquier comentario escriban a: CandyApril_17@yahoo.com**

**Abril-chan**

**28/Mayo/03**


End file.
